Change Of Heart
by Mayhem777
Summary: Quatre has to fight Zechs, and come to terms with his growing feelings for Noin. "Being Re-edited"
1. Chapter 1

**Change of Heart**

**Okay here is the first part in the re-edited version of Change of Heart. For those of you that have read this in the past (If there are any left at all) theses changes won't affect the story at all. My decision to update this was because of the glaring grammar/spelling issues. And because some of the dialogue didn't appeal to me. Now with that being said, I do hope you all enjoy this updated version of the fic.**

**And no I have not abandoned "The Soldiers of the Apocalypse" I'll be updating that within the week… (Fingers crossed)**

**Note: This story takes place somewhere in between episode 40-45.**

**Warning: Mild Violence and Language AU  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or… Ah heck lets skip it.**

**Pairings: 6x9 4+9**

**Part 1**

The Gundam pilots and Noin once again were in a heated battle with Zechs and his mobile dolls. Heero went off to fight Zechs while the others fought the Virgo's. It didn't take long though; in mere minutes all of the Virgo's had been destroyed.

"Whew what a workout, you think they'd learn by now that they can't win." joked Duo.

Wu-Fei sighed "Goes to show you how persistent they are."

"As long as we work as a team, the White Fang will never beat us." said Quatre.

"We better go and see if Heero need's any help beating Zech." suggested Trowa.

"If it's alright with you guys, I'll stay back and guard the ship?" asked Noin.

"That's fine, Ok everyone move out," ordered Quatre.

Quatre and the others were about to leave when a message came from Heero. Quatre told the others to stop and wait. He pushed a button and Heero's faced appeared on screen.

"Hey Heero, did you beat Zechs yet?" asked Quatre.

"No I was about to finish him off but he escaped. He's headed in your direction, keep your guard up." replied Heero.

Quatre turned off the radio and quickly hailed the others.

"Guys, Zechs is on his way here, get ready!" yelled Quatre.

"I can't pick up anything on the radar, there's too much debris." said Wu-Fei

"Well I say let him come, we'll kick his ass!" laughed Duo.

"I don't think it would be wise to underestimate him." Replied Noin

"Hey its like Quatre said, as long as we work like a team nobody can …"

Duo didn't get a chance to finish as Epyon suddenly flew at Deathsythe and cut his arm off

"There he is!" exclaimed Quatre

Everyone looked at Epyon, but before anyone could do anything he sped off into the debris.

"Duo, are you alright?" asked Trowa

"DAMN THAT CHEAP ROTTEN BASTARD, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Duo is okay, he's just really pissed right now." Said Wu-Fei

Just then Heero came back "What the hell went on here?"

"Zechs came back and got Duo." replied Noin

"Well where is he? I can't pick him up on the radar."

"He's using the debris as cover." said Quatre

"Well then everyone split up, if you find him be sure to send out a signal." commanded Heero

"Ok, Miss Noin are you going to look for him too?" asked Quatre

"No I'll keep an eye on the ship, if I see him I'll let you know." answered Noin

"Very well, ok everyone let's go."

The Gundams all split in separate directions in their hunt for Zechs.

**Back to Noin**

"_I know he's out there but I can't leave this ship unprotected, maybe if I talk to him I can make him see that he is mistaken_."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move. She turned on her engines and flew straight at it. Suddenly a huge chunk of debris flew aside, and Noin stood face to face with Epyon.

**)(**

Quatre was searching for Zechs when he spotted Noin's Taurus floating towards something. He decided to follow her to see what she was up to. He crept in close to her making sure not to make a sound. Suddenly he saw what was left of a mobile doll carrier get tossed aside, and to his horror, he saw Epyon standing right in front of Noin. His first instinct was to go help her, but Epyon showed no signs of aggression; it was just standing there.

"_They must be talking,"_ He thought "_Maybe I can get some information."_

With that Quatre quickly hid behind some debris, turned on this radio, and listen.

**)(**

"Zechs… Why are you doing this to me? We were so close to achieving true peace throughout earth and the colonies, but you ruined it. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Yelled Noin.

Zechs smiled "It's good to see you too Noin."

"Answer me damn it!" said Noin through clenched teeth.

"That peace was false, it was an illusion that was fed to Relena by Duke Dermil. And because she is so naive, she ate it up like the dog she is. But she will learn soon enough that peace cannot be obtained through words alone, but with the blood of those who continue to bring war upon us."

"Do you really think that you will obtain true peace by destroying earth?"

"No, earth is only the beginning, soon all of space will know of my name. After earth is destroyed, everyone will have no choice but obey the White Fang."

Noin felt tears beginning to rush to her eyes.

"What happened to the man I loved, how did you become so heartless? Do you care about anything anymore?" Noin buried her hands in her face and cried.

"Noin..." He said softly

Noin looked up from her hands "Zechs?"

Zechs smiled "How about you join me?"

Noin was taken aback "What!"

"Join me, leave these pathetic weaklings behind, and together let's make peace a reality."

Noin lowered her head "But so many people will die."

Zechs smiled "The ends justify the means Noin. You said you loved me, now's your chance to prove it."

"I do love you but," Noin's voice began to crack "I don't know; I feel like I'm being in torn in two."

"Noin just do the right thing, come with me. You've always followed me in the past, now should be no different."

"But my friends..."

Zechs sneered "I'm the only one you care about Noin, come on, do you think they give a damn about you. Come with me, I promise you'll be happy."

Even though she knew it was wrong, she turned on her engines and slowly drifted towards Zechs.

Zechs smiled "Very good Noin, I always knew I could count on you. Together we will first destroy the Gundams, then earth itself"

"ENOUGH!" Screamed Quatre.

He flew Sandrock as fast as he could at Zechs; it slammed into Epyon sending it flying backwards.

"You bastard, I'll kill you for hurting her!"

Quatre lunged at Epyon and began hitting him with his fists. He then grabbed Epyon's head and blasted out Zechs main camera with his head Vulcan. Zechs tried to pry himself from his grip but it was to no avail. Still holding on to the head, Quatre slammed Epyon into a large chunk of debris, stunning it temporarily.

"_Agghh, Damn him, he ruined everything!_"Thought Zechs

Quatre pulled out his curved blades and heated them to maximum intensity.

"This is for all the suffering you caused!" Screamed Quatre.

He raised his swords high, and plunged them into Epyon, slicing off both its arms. He then put the swords over Epyon's cockpit.

"NOW YOU DIE!"

He was about to plunge them into Zechs when Noin hailed him "Quatre please stop!"

Quatre paused for a second, but that was all Zechs needed. He knocked Quatre off of him, turned on his afterburners, and sped off towards Libra.

"Well Quatre it seems you didn't kill me. Next time we meet I'll be sure to make you suffer. See you soon."

All of Quatre's rage returned even greater than before

"AGGGHHH! ZECHS I'LL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Yelled Quatre

Quatre stood there in silence for a moment. He then switched on his radio to talk to the others.

"Everyone listen up, Zechs has retreated, let's get back to PeaceMillion."

He then turned to Noin "That includes you too Miss Noin." Said Quatre harshly.

Noin was taken aback at the harsh tone that Quatre used but obeyed. Quatre turned on his afterburners and flew back to PeaceMillion as fast as he could.

**PeaceMillion**

Quatre and the others landed in the docking bay of PeaceMillion. When it was safe to leave, Quatre exited from his cockpit. Hr then removed his helmet and slammed it to the ground. He then cursed to himself and stormed off to his room. The others just stood in shock.

"Jeez what's he angry about, I'm the one with the busted Gundam." Asked Duo

"I know." said Noin

Noin went ahead and told the others the story, omitting the part where she was about to betray them.

"That explains a little bit, Quatre is pretty protective of those he cares about." Said Heero

"Still though, Quatre isn't one to get upset so easily." noted Trowa

"I'll go talk to him." said Noin

Noin then headed off towards Quatre's quarters, as she walked she became overwhelmed with guilt. She knew Quatre was upset at the fact that she was going to betray them. But she had a feeling there was something else, and she needed to find out what.

**End Part 1**

Okay that's it for the first part in the re-edited version of Change of Heart. For this part at least, the changes have been subtle. Just some changes in dialogue, and corrections for spelling/grammar errors. However in the later parts you will see a bigger change including an extend duel between Quatre and Zechs. If you seen any mistakes that I've might have missed then let me know. Anyways lookout for part 2 next week, Also be sure to check out my fic **"The Soldier of the Apocalypse", **and as always be sure to write a review and let me know what you think!

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Change of Heart**

**By: Mahan Mayhem**

**All right here's Part 2 of the re-edited version of Change of Heart. I don't want to give anything away so read on and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing, blah, blah, who cares.**

**Warnings: Angst and mild swearing**

**Pairings: 6x9 4+9**

**Part 2**

**Quatre's Room**

Quatre was still pacing back forth, his mind racing. He kept trying to calm himself down, but it was to no avail. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. He walked over, opened the door, and saw Noin standing there.

"What do you want Noin?" Asked Quatre

"I... I need to talk to you." Said Noin slowly

"There isn't much to talk about Noin." Quatre tried to close the door but Noin stuck her foot in the way.

"Please Quatre, I know you're angry but I need to speak with you."

Quatre glared at her "Fine, do what you want."

"Thank you." Replied Noin

Noin walked into the room and closed the door. It wasn't a big room; there was a bed in the corner with a nightstand, and another door leading to his bathroom. On the far wall there was a small table; Noin took a seat on one side, and Quatre took a seat on the other.

"Why did you come here?" Asked Quatre.

"I want to know what's wrong with you." Replied Noin.

Quatre's eyes widened a bit "You're asking me this, even after what you did out there," Noin nodded, Quatre's voice rose in anger. "Well then fine, I'll tell you. My friends and I are fighting with everything we have to protect the Earth. Everyday we put our lives on the line so that those people can be safe. But your not thinking about that, you're thinking of Zechs… our damned enemy! He's going to destroy Earth and massacre billions of people. Can you not see that?"

"But Quatre I…"

Quatre looked at her wide eyed "Unbelievable, even now you're actually trying to justify his actions. I'm beginning to think that you don't give a damn about us or the billions of lives that depend on us. But you know what hurts the most, is that I thought you were my friend, I thought I could trust you to do the right thing. But the only thing you've shown me is that you would stab me in the back in a heartbeat!"

Noin's eye's narrowed "How dare you judge me like that? You have no idea the amount of pain I've endured. I know what's at stake, but I can't just ignore my feelings, I still love him!"

"Then why don't you just join him you traitor?" Said Quatre bitterly

Noin gritted her teeth slightly as she looked at him "All you are is a 15 year old boy that was trained to fight and kill! You know nothing about love!"

Quatre stood up his eyes full of rage "Well if you're any indication about that then I'm better off not knowing anything!"

"Go to hell!"

Noin reached over and slapped him as hard as she could. Quatre clutched his cheek and they both stared at each other. After awhile Noin's feeling of anger subside and a strong feeling of guilt settled in. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized what she had done.

"Oh Quatre… I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you."

Noin looked into his eyes but saw no change "I'll leave now." Noin got up and headed towards the door.

"Noin, wait."

Noin turned around to see Quatre with his head down towards the floor.

"Noin you shouldn't have to apologize... I'm sorry. God I'm so sorry."

Noin could see tears hitting the floor beneath him.

"I shouldn't have said those things to you. You're not a traitor… and I do trust you. I was upset about what you did, but I was angry for a different reason. I… I took it all my anger out on you... and now…"

Quatre fell to the floor and burst into tears. Noin ran to him and cradled him in her arms. Quatre buried his head into her shoulder as he cried. "Please don't hate me… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…please forgive me."

Noin ran her hands through her hair "Oh Quatre, I do forgive you, please don't cry."

Noin held the small blonde boy until his tears subsided. Noin lifted his head up and looked into his eyes.

"Quatre are you better now?" Asked Noin

Quatre nodded his head "I am thank you Noin."

Noin smiled at him "Your welcome."

"Noin… if you really want to know my real problem, I'll tell you," Quatre paused too take a deep breath, "When my father died, I went insane with grief, I lost all feeling of kindness and became angry at everything. I rebuilt Wing Zero and went on a rampage. I destroyed everything I saw, I killed hundreds mercilessly, It took nearly killing my best friend Trowa to stop me. And even though he's alive I still have to live with the fact that everything that happened to him is my fault. For months now I've been trying to live with this guilt, but it's becoming too much. And any moment now I feel like I'm going to succumb to my darkest thoughts. But every time I get close, I able to push those feelings back, and do you know why?"

Noin shook her head "No, why?"

"You're the reason Noin." Said Quatre shyly

Noin's eyes went wide "Me?"

"Yes… I don't know how to explain it, but every time I'm with you, I feel at ease, I feel like I can forget about the past. You've shown me kindness when I was needed it the most. But behind every one of your beautiful smiles, I saw a bruised and battered soul. You tried to hide it by putting a on a cheery face, but on the inside I could tell that you were suffering just like me."

Noin looked at him in amazement "Oh Quatre…"

"Noin... The fact that you love Zechs isn't the reason I was mad, it's the fact that he's hurting you like this; you don't deserve to suffer this much. Out there, he tried to turn you against us by preying on your feelings, and when I heard what he was saying I went insane. I couldn't just sit there and let him talk to you like that; I care about you too much and I didn't want to lose you Noin. You've done more for me than you'll ever know. And I'll always be grateful for it."

Noin ran a finger down his cheek and hugged him "Thank you Quatre, I've never met a person that cared about me as much as you do." She released the hug and looked him in the eye "Look I know these past couple of days have been stressful for both of us, but if you ever need some to talk to, I'll always be there."

"Okay… thank you for listening, it's great to know that I can call you my friend." Said Quatre

Noin smiled "Same here, I'm glad we could talk, I think we both needed to get this off our chests."

"I agree, and remember, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here to listen." Replied Quatre

Noin nodded her head "Ok…you know it's kind of late maybe we should get some rest, I think we both could use it."

Quatre yawn "Your right I am getting kind of tired."

Noin and Quatre got up and made there way to the door, Quatre opened the door for her and Noin stepped through, she turned around and faced Quatre.

"Goodnight Miss Noin." Said Quatre

Noin paused for a second, leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek. Quatre blushed heavily.

"Goodnight Quatre."

She then turned around and walked down the hall. Quatre watched as she went out of sight, he sighed and closed the door. He then laid down on his bed and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

**End Part-2**

Okay that's it for the second part in the re-edited version of Change of Heart, I hope that you're all enjoying this story. Once again if you seen any mistakes that I've might have missed let me know. Anyways lookout for part 3 in the near future, and remember to review; if you don't then I won't know how to get better. And be sure to read and review my ongoing story "The Soldiers of the Apocalypse"

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

**Change of Heart**

**By: Mahan Mayhem777**

**Another chapter down, as before if you see any mistakes I've made, be sure to let me know.**

**Disclaimer: Sue Me**

**Warnings: Mild violence, angst, and language. Still Pg-13**

**Pairings: Quatre & Noin**

**Part 3- Prelude to the Final battle**

The briefing room was dead quiet; they had all just heard the news from Sally. The White Fang had just fired its main cannon at Earth a couple of hours ago. And now, they were planning an all out invasion of Earth. The Earth however, was massing its own army of mobile suits in an attempt to counter the White Fangs assault. The biggest war of the century was about to commence. Now the pilots had to make a choice, were they going to help Treize or Zechs?

Sally looked across the room; Heero wasn't there because he went off to rescue Relena. Duo was pacing across the room back and forth, his mind obviously on Hilde's condition. She had snuck on Libra so she could get some valuable information for the Gundam pilots. But during her escape she was attacked by mobile dolls and was almost killed. Trowa, who had now regained his memory, was leaning up against the wall; his mind was on the task at hand. Wu-Fei was sitting in a chair, his arms folded across his chest like he was meditating. Quatre was in the corner talking to Noin. Sally cleared her throat and began to speak. "We all know the situation at hand, so I guess the question is, what are we going to do?"

"I DON'T CARE WHO THE WHITE FANG SAYS THEY'RE FIGHTING FOR, THEY TRIED TO KILL HILDE! NOW I'M GONNA RETURN THE FAVOR!" Yelled Duo.

"Maybe so, but do you really think it would be in our best interest to help Treize, and isn't our goal to help the colonies?" Said Wu-Fei.

"That is true Wu-Fei, but you have to remember that the White fang only represents a small percent of the colonies. " Noted Trowa

Wu-Fei thought for a second, "I guess your right."

Sally gave him a nod then looked back at the others "Well I think we all know what Heero would say if he was here, what about you No-,"

Sally saw Noin shake her head. "Never mind, what do you think Quatre?"

Quatre sat up. "I think the situation is obvious, we have to stop Zechs. He's become insane and if we don't stop him, billions of people will die, we cannot allow this to happen"

Sally sighed "Then it's decided, we fight the White Fang. Everyone get ready for battle."

**Noin's Room**

Noin was slowly zipping up her flight suit when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Quatre, can I come in?"

"Okay."

Noin opened the door and Quatre stepped in.

"What do you want Quatre?" asked Noin softly.

"I want to know if you're feeling all right?"

Noin looked him in the eye. "No, I'm not alright, I'm scared. I'm scared about what might happen out there."

Quatre walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, you don't have to go out there if you don't want to. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Noin took a deep breath. "No, I have to go, I can't let my own fears stop me from doing what's right. I have to fight no matter what."

Quatre leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Be strong Noin, I believe in you."

Noin blushed slightly. "Thank you Quatre."

"No problem" Quatre turned around and walked out.

Noin touched her forehead with her hand and placed it to her heart. "_Quatre, I'm glad I have a friend like you."_

She laid on her bed and began thinking about the task at hand. She was still worried though. If it came to where she had to fight Zechs, what would she do… she didn't know.

**Hangar**

Quatre put on his helmet and climbed into Sandrock. He watched as the other Gundam pilots climbed into their Gundams. He then spotted Noin climbing into her White Taurus.

_"If only you knew."_ thought Quatre. He sighed and closed the hatch.

One by one the Gundam pilots and Noin made their way out to space for the fight of their lives.

The battle was already well under way. The Earth had more mobile suits but the White Fang had the powerful Virgos. Losses were already mounting on both sides. Millardo knew that the Gundam pilots were coming so he took Epyon and three Virgos to face them. "Now Quatre, it is time to settle the score."

**Outside Peacemillion**

"All right everyone let's go, and watch out for Zechs." cautioned Quatre.

The pilots hit on there afterburners and headed towards Libra.

"Hold on a minute! I THINK WERE GONNA HAVE SOME COMPANY!" yelled Duo.

They all turned on their monitors and saw Zechs with three Virgos.

"Only three Virgos, it's like he wants us to kill him." smirked Wu-Fei.

"Don't underestimate him Wu-Fei." warned Quatre.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, HIS ASS IS MINE!" shouted Duo.

"Okay, Noin stay back and provide cover." said Quatre.

"….Alright be careful Quatre."

Quatre smiled "Thank you Noin."

The pilots activated their weapons and charged at Zechs. The battle had begun.

Zechs sent the mobile dolls ahead of him "Now let me show you how mobile dolls should be used."

The Virgos flew in front and combined their shield pods to form one giant barrier. Trowa fired his Gatling Gun, Wu-Fei used his Dragon Laser, and Quatre used his giant Uzi. But to their dismay, the shots just reflected off the barrier.

"That's not going to work, you got to get in closer!" Said Duo. He charged forward and swung his deadly Scythe right into the barrier, but to his shock the beam couldn't puncture the shield. He was blasted back by the mobile dolls.

"Damn, what the hell is that?"

"They're using their shield pods to form one impenetrable barrier. We need to try and separate…" Quatre didn't get a chance to finish because at that moment, Epyon flew straight at him. Quatre immediately set the controls into reverse and turned his engines to full power. Epyon's energy blade barely missed slicing right through Sandrock cockpit. Quatre continued to move backwards, he fired his Uzi off in an attempt to halt Epyon's advances.

Meanwhile the other pilots could only look on as Zechs repeatedly lunged after Quatre They wanted to help him, but found themselves unable to destroy the dolls they were fighting.

"Zechs is trying to single out Quatre! We've got to try and help him!" yelled Duo.

Wu-Fei, Duo, and Trowa flew towards Epyon but were quickly blocked by the dolls.

"Damn It!" Yelled Duo.

Zechs smiled. "You see Quatre, your pathetic friends can't help you. They won't be able to save you from what I have store for you. It's just you and me now."

Noin looked on in horror. She saw the other pilots fighting off the dolls, unable to help. She saw Zechs charging Quatre, who was desperately trying to repel him with his gun. She wanted to do something, but she couldn't. Just then she heard Sally's voice over the intercom.

"Noin, we have a problem, Libra is preparing to fire off it's main cannon again, were going to try and stop it. Could you give some cover?"

"Alright" said Noin.

"Good, be careful."

Noin watched as Peacemillion's engines fired up to maximum power and began moving forward..

Zechs stopped his assault on Quatre and saw Peacemillion charging towards Libra.

"I know what you're doing and I won't allow it!"

He turned and flew towards Peacemillion at full speed. Quatre saw what he was planning and sped off in pursuit.

Zechs was almost there when he saw a mobile suit in his way. He immediately knew exactly who it was. "Noin get out of my way!"

"Zechs I wont let you get through!" replied Noin.

Zechs smiled. "You won't shoot me, but if you don't move I will kill you," He pointed his beam sword forward. "This is your last chance, get out of my way!"

Noin wanted to move but she was held back by her own fear "_Oh god!"_

Quatre knew that if he didn't stop him, Noin would die. He turned his engines to their max. He noticed that Zechs was slowing down slightly. _"This is my chance!" _he thought.

Zechs was closing in on Noin, in a couple more seconds it would be done. _"Can I really do this?" _He thought. _"Yes, I can, she is nothing more than a distraction to me and the mission."_

All Noin could do was stare at Epyon, she was staring at the face of her death. Zechs was right, she couldn't shoot him, and now she would die for her weakness. Suddenly something smashed into Epyon causing it to fly away from her. To her shock, it was Quatre!

Epyon was shaking and spinning in all directions. "_Damn that Quatre, that's twice he got me!_" Zechs regained control of Epyon only to see Quatre coming at him fast. Zechs knew that he was vulnerable in this position so he turned on his afterburners and sped off as fast as he could.

Quatre stopped and looked back, to his relief the other pilots had destroyed the dolls. He then looked at Noin, her suit wasn't damaged but she wasn't moving, he had no idea if she was all right. Quatre switched on his monitor and tried to hail her.

"Noin are you alright? Noin, answer me please!"

For a while there was nothing, finally her face came on. Her skin was pale and tears were running down her face. Quatre could also see that she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Noin, can you hear me?"

"Q.. Quatre….I… I…"

"Noin please try to calm down, it's going to be ok. I'm here now." said Quatre in a soothing voice.

Noin slowly nodded her head; suddenly Quatre heard Duo's voice over the intercom.

"What the hell is Peacemillion doing?"

Quatre turned to look at Peacemillion, just as it slammed into Libra. There wasn't an explosion, but he saw as chunks and parts of both ships flied off in all directions.

Quatre's eyes went wide. "Oh god, Duo, try to contact Peacemillion and see if anybody is alive!"

"Right!" said Duo.

Quatre's attention then turned back to the monitor, Noin was still shaking and crying. He could feel his anger returning to him with full force. She never did anything to deserve this, but because she loved Zechs, she had to suffer the most.

"Hey Quatre?"

Duo's voice snapped him back to attention "What is it?"

"I got some news for you; everybody in Peacemillion is all right, and they aren't risking exploding but they are evacuating. Also Libra's main cannon is destroyed, and there's a huge hole where Sally says we can enter."

Quatre smiled "That's good Duo."

"Oh yeah, just thought you should know, I just heard from Heero. He left with Wing-Zero to fight Zechs." Said Duo.

Quatre began to think about this, he thought about all that had happened between Zechs, Noin, and, himself. He then realized what he had to do.

Quatre than turned on his monitor so he could talk to the others "Hey guys listen up, Libra has a huge hole in it's side thanks to Peacemillion. Sally said that we could breach Libra from there. Trowa, Duo, Wu-Fei. I want you to go inside Libra and destroy whatever is controlling the dolls."

"Where will you be?" asked Trowa.

Quatre took a deep breath. "I'm going to find Heero and send him back to help you guys, but Zechs is mine."

Everyone collectively gasped.

"But you can't possibly beat him!" shouted Duo.

"Listen Duo, I don't know how to explain this, but me and Zechs need to fight. I have a score to settle anyway."

"But…"

"But nothing, just go NOW!"

The others were silent for a second, Finally Trowa spoke "Quatre, do what you have to do, we'll go on to Libra."

Quatre smiled. "Thanks you guys, I hope I'll see you all again."

He then looked at Noin in the monitor. "Noin…. I'm sorry but I have to leave now."

Noin looked up at the monitor. "Please Quatre, don't leave! If you face Zechs you'll die. I don't want to lose you."

Quatre felt his eyes beginning to water up. "Noin you have to be strong no matter what happens, but I have to do this!"

Noin wanted to do something to try to talk him out of facing Zechs, but realized it was hopeless.

"Quatre… please try and comeback alive."

A single tear fell down his face. "Noin, I'll do everything I can… Lucrenzia I… goodbye Miss Noin…"

With that Quatre turned on his engines and sped off.

Noin buried her face in her hands and cried. Zechs and Quatre were going to duel to the death, so no matter what happened someone she cared about was going to die. She watched as the others sped off to Libra.

_"I can't just sit here, I have to do something."_ She turned on her engines and slowly followed Quatre.

**Outside Libra**

Heero had just finished destroying some mobile dolls when he picked up Quatre on his radar.

"_What is he doing?"_ He thought.

Suddenly Quatre's faced appeared on the monitor "Heero can you hear me?"

"Yeah, what are you doing Quatre?"

"Heero, I came to tell you that Libra's main cannon has been destroyed, and that there's an opening where the other's are breaching right now."

Heero scratched his head. "Is that the reason you came here?"

"No, the reason why I came here is because… I need to fight Zechs."

Heero was taken aback a little. "Why, you can't possibly beat him."

"I have a score to settle with him, I need to finish things for good."

Heero glared at him, he then pushed a button. A rod like object appeared from Wing Zero's shoulder. Heero grabbed it and handed it to Sandrock. "Your curved swords won't be able to protect you against his Energy Blade, take my spare Beam Saber."

A faint smiled came across Quatre's lips "Thanks Heero."

Heero nodded and began to leave.

"Wait Heero!"

"What?"

"If I don't come back be sure to…."

"Don't worry, I'll tell Noin for you."

Quatre smiled slightly "So, you knew all along… thank you Heero, good luck!"

"Same to you."

With that Wing Zero turned into jet mode and sped off, leaving Quatre to wait for Zechs arrival. He was pouring sweat, and every part of his body was telling him to run away, but he pushed it all down. He was a soldier, this is what he was trained to do. He looked up into space where the battle was still raging and closed his eyes.

"_This is what its come too... win or lose Zechs, this ends today."_

**End Part-3**


End file.
